limmierpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Kuat Triforce
The Kuat Triforce are a professional limmie team. They have had three one year stints in the Elite League, most recently in 278. In the Year 278 ABY, Kuat is a strong, peaceful Inner-Rim system. The New Republic has recently ordered a new fleet of ships from the Kuat Drive Yard and the ship-building economy as well as the collective wealth of the planet's citizens is in a relative upturn. Kuat is a great example of a planet-wide commitment to excellence... Except on the Limmie field. The Kuat Triforce have been successful in the past, winning three Galactic Cups a while back however, the side has only managed two, mediocre seasons in the Elite League and have since, been dwelling in the middle of the Premier League. The biggest problem with Kuat's relative under-performance could be related to their strict-caste system. The planet's society is split into four distinct classes, The elite executive class, the middle-class business class, the poorer working class and the very poor immigrant laborer class. These classes almost never interact, it is not inherently forbidden by law but each class is so encompassing there is really no need to go outside of each one socially. Because of the separation, mutual rumors have been spread and prejudices formed, with this comes much rivalry and somewhat dislike between the classes. Because of this, the Kuat Triforce have never fielded a team with players from different classes to compete in the Elite or Professional league. The classes change, sometimes its a upper-class team and sometimes and lower-class team however, players have never wanted to play with those from the other classes and, if there class does not represent the whole team, will usually sign with an off-world team or leave the sport as a whole. Because of this unfortunate tradition, The Triforce have almost never had enough comparable talent in one class to compete with the other professional teams who represent entire planets. In the present day, the Triforce are in peril. With attendance and media attention plummeting, (no one really watches Triforce teams from outside of their class) the team's financial health is falling rapidly and now, the only way the team can still field, feed and fly a professional team is from the generous sponsorship provided by the Kuat Drive Yards. Even with this, the team cannot afford many training sessions and the team's practical ability drops even lower. Now, the team faces the possibility of being relegated from the Premier League for the first time in history. Finally, the planet's political and sports heads meet. They must avoid relegation at any cost. Losing the league revenue funds provided by the commissioner for teams in the Premier League would force the team the file for bankruptcy, a royal embarrassment for a planet of Kuat's stature and economy. The heads now know they must try and integrate the team for their to be any team at all. But, how do they choose the players? How do they get the classes to work together? Who will lead this team to victory?... Category:Premier League Limmie teams